1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for carrying food. More particularly, the present invention relates to a container apparatus primarily for carrying baked goods such as cakes, cupcakes, pies, and other baked goods.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art relating to various means for food containment is old and well-developed. Many types of food require a relatively reduced temperature so as to maintain the food in a more delectable state, and thus the prior art has more particularly addressed food containment means for maintaining foodstuffs in a relatively cool or reduced temperature environment. A relatively early disclosure describing this type of food containment means may be seen by inspecting U.S. Pat. No. 24,636, issued to Smith in 1859.
The Smith patent discloses a Butter Dish or Butter Cooler. The Smith apparatus essentially provides a butter-supportive plate, which plate is covered by a sealed, double-walled lid for receiving ice and which plate is positioned over an ice-retaining bowl. The butter or similar other food item positioned upon the plate may thus be positioned centrally relative to ice-filled compartments for maintaining the butter or similar other food item in a chilled state.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,589, issued to Brown et al., discloses a Bowl Assembly for Chilling Salads or the Like. The bowl assembly comprises a first bowl in which a salad or the like is to be placed, and a second bowl within which the first bowl is at least partially received, in a manner leaving a space between the bowls for holding water which is to be frozen to maintain the salad in chilled condition, and with interfitting detents being provided on the two bowls for releasably retaining them in assembled relation. The lower bowl may also function when desired as a cover for the main bowl, or alternatively a separate cover may be provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,845, issued to Christian, discloses a Food Container. The Christian food container is suited for use in carry out food service having a base and cover. Each container portion is of tapered construction to permit stacking upon itself for storage and each has stop members formed thereon to determine stack height. Catch structure is formed on the cover which interlocks with resilient lip structure formed around the upper periphery of the base to detachably lock the container and base in an assembled state.
The container base forms a shallow hollow of sufficient depth to prevent spillage, but is sufficiently flat to permit use as a plate which can be eaten upon with knife and fork. The resilient lip structure defines, when interlocked with the cover, vents which provide air circulation in the closed container to prevent condensation therein. Interfitting structure is formed on the top of the cover and the bottom of the base for retaining one assembled container stably stacked on another with food contained therein. The container portions are preferably made of inexpensive heat insulative material to keep food warm and also be disposable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,647, issued to McClure, discloses a Food Serving Refrigerant Device. The device is a conveniently stackable, storable, transportable and displayable food service device utilizing temperature maintaining refrigerant units to provide a relatively convenient and inexpensive method of refrigerating, transporting and serving food is provided. The temperature maintaining refrigerant units are disposed within a refrigerant cavity configured in a base of the device in interfitted puzzle-like fashion. The refrigerant units are interchangeable and may be easily stored and replaced after their temperature maintaining capacity has been exhausted.
A food tray is designed to removably interfit with the base of the device such that the food surface of the tray is supported in spaced relationship above the refrigerant units when the food tray and base are in nested relationship. A cover is provided to fit in supporting relationship with the food tray. The cover includes a recess portion to nestingly accept the exterior of the base to elevate the base and food tray for display and service purposes. The cover also receives the base of another like container so that a stack of refrigerated devices may be easily transported and/or stored. The cover also includes a channel to prevent condensation from dripping onto and spoiling the food servings supported on the tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,757, issued to Heverly, discloses a Portable Refrigerator Food Container. The portable food refrigeration system or container facilitates cooling of food when a refrigerator is unavailable thereby preventing the food from melting and becoming unappealing. The device includes an outer pan formed to receive a frozen gel pack on the bottom surface, and an inner pan removably positioned within the outer pan juxtaposed the frozen gel pack where the inner pan creates a seal with the outer pan preventing the escape of cooled air from between the pans.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0218146, authored by Thissen, discloses a Food and Beverage Storage and Serving Vessel Comprising an Integral Phase Change Material. The food and beverage storage and serving vessel comprises an inner container, an outer container, and a removable lid. The outer container has a hollow chamber that extends through a bottom wall and a side wall of the outer container. The chamber is filled with a phase change material that stays cold for an extended period of time when chilled, or stays hot for an extended period of time when heated. The inner container is removably assembled into the outer container, where surface contact between the inner container and outer container transfers the cold/heat of the phase change material to a food or beverage contained in the inner container.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0117787, authored by Martino, discloses a Portable Food Container with Refrigerating System. This publication describes an inexpensive portable food container capable of keeping food cold and fresh for several hours. The apparatus comprises two parts: a main compartment consisting of rigid sidewalls and a bottom, and a cover removable from said main compartment, wherein said sidewalls, said bottom and said cover contain a refrigerant substance that remains cold for several hours.
The apparatus is designated to be placed inside a fridge (or any similar device) until the refrigerant substance gets cold or frozen. Afterwards, users can place food inside the main compartment, close it with the cover and carry the apparatus with them for later consumption of fresh food. The apparatus can be carried inside a handbag, briefcase, backpack, or any similar device.
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0200583, authored by Curtin et al. discloses a Baked Goods Carrier. The Curtin et al. baked goods carrier essentially functions to cover and transport baked goods or other food products and comprises a base for supporting a pie, cake, cupcakes, or other baked goods. A cover is configured to be attached to the base to generally enclose the carrier, thereby protecting the baked goods for transport or storage. The cover is formed with a flexible membrane that makes it collapsible for more convenient storage.
From a consideration of the foregoing, it will be noted that the prior art perceives a need for an apparatus for carrying and storing foodstuffs in a desired ambient temperature, and comprises a primary tray, a shroud, and a lid wherein the primary tray comprises an inner support platform portion and an outer shroud-receiving portion, and wherein the shroud comprises a integral, W-shaped longitudinal cross-section defining an upwardly open medium-receiving space, and a downwardly open matter-receiving space. In this last regard, the prior art perceives a need for such a foodstuff carrier apparatus as summarized in more detail hereinafter.